


Judd's Party

by bombcollar



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judd invites this week's most talented Inklings to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judd's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Bluefin Depot stage commentary:
> 
> Callie: “Judd throws some killer secret parties down here!”
> 
> Marie: “Shhh! What about ‘secret’ do you not understand?!”

Each week, Judd selected six of the top players, based on their performance during turf wars, their personalities, and other mysterious factors. These auspicious youngsters were each delivered an invitation from Judd himself.

And here they were, at the doors to the old Bluefin Depot station. As instructed, they’d come at midnight, dressed in dark clothing, left without being seen or alerting their teammates or friends. They’d heard that Judd threw parties here, but the trainyard is silent and deserted, and what kind of party only had six guests? Was this a prank? Sure, Judd was a little odd, but he was a cat after all. Cats were supposed to be weird.

“We shoulda brought our guns,” one of the girls speaks up, kicking a chunk of cement into the water. “Woulda made waiting more fun.”

“What if it’s a test?” The girl next to her says. “Y’know... Maybe he wants to see if we can figure out where the party is? Or maybe he wants to see us all fight each other. _Without_ guns.”

The rest of the kids raise their voices. “Where the heck would it be? There’s nothing here!"

“Maybe there’s a secret basement!”

“What if it’s on a train? I saw a movie like that!”

“I wanna fight!”

“Hey, guys... Does anybody actually _know_ someone who’s been to Judd’s party?”

The rest of them fall into silence, until one of the boys speaks up. “I do, one of my teammates, but... she didn’t really talk about it. But, it was like she actually _did_ want to, but wasn’t allowed. Like it was a secret.”

They all murmur thoughtfully. Why would a party need to be kept secret? It had been fun at first, an exciting privilege, but now that they were here in the dark in an abandoned trainyard, some of that was wearing off, leaving chilly discomfort in its wake. Judd wouldn’t make them do anything dangerous, would he?

Just as a few of them were about to suggest just going home, the lights in the station snap on, flooding the yard in bright sodium white. The door bangs open, revealing Judd. He spreads his paws. “Welcome, children! I’m so glad you could all make it to my party! Please follow me, the fun will begin shortly!”

The inklings toss each other looks of apprehension, but... they were all together. There was six of them and only one Judd. Even if something weird was going on, they stood a chance... though all of them at this point were wishing they’d brought their weapons. They file in after the cat, into the station. Despite its age, it’s clean and dusted, all the old benches and the ticketing booth intact. Judd takes them to a large metal cabinet, turning and facing them in front of the padlocked double doors. “Now, kids. You’ve all shown an excellent effort lately, really stood out from your peers, and I firmly believe such efforts should be rewarded! You’re going to be treated to a rare privilege, one that few others have ever been allowed! Yes, indeed...”

He turns to unlock the cabinet, and the inklings unconsciously huddle together. What was in there? _Real_ weapons, not the ink-shooting kind, but the kind with metal bullets and blades? Did he lock the door behind them? What if he was only going to let one of them leave alive?!

Judd opens the doors.

Within the cabinet are several metal shelves, upon which are baskets of brightly colored cat toys. Teaser wands, catnip mice, feathers and tinsel and dingly balls. Judd begins to pull the baskets out and set them on the floor. “I’m a busy cat, you see! But I always try to find time to play. It’s very important, you know. You’ve got your turf wars, but what have I got to stimulate my natural hunting instincts, hmm?” He takes a feather teaser and hands it to the girl at the head of the group. “Here, wave this around a bit.”

She does, awkwardly swishing it back and forth. Judd flops to the ground and bats at it. “Yes, just like that! Oh, I love it! Keep going! All of you, pick a toy! Let’s go!”

* * *

When roughly an hour had passed, Judd gathered the cat toys up and locked them securely back in the cabinet. “Now, remember kids. Don’t tell anybody about this! It’s supposed to be a secret.”

 _Yes, Judd_ , they all murmur back to him.

What a weird party. Probably not one they’d be telling their friends about.

 

 


End file.
